


Missing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Missing

**Title:** Missing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #70: Lost and Found  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill finds Neville.

  
~

Missing

~

“Here you are.”

Neville, startled, almost dropped the plant he was holding. “Bill?”

“Mum sent me to find you. It’s been an hour since you came out here, and she thought maybe you’d got lost.”

“Lost?” Neville chuckled. “You’ve a decent garden here, Bill, but it’s not that big.”

After looking both ways, Bill relieved Neville of his plant and dragged him behind a bush. “It’s big enough to allow us a bit of privacy,” he purred.

Neville blushed. “But won’t someone come to look if we’re both missing?” he asked.

“No chance.” Bill grinned. “They know better than that.”

~ 


End file.
